I'll Be There
by Melody123
Summary: Irritable monk plus noisy kappa equals one very unique relationship. Swearing, shounen-ai, grumpy monk....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, however much I wish……

I'll be There

Prologue

Goku trudged up the path which lead to the small hotel as slowly as he possibly could. He was so weighed down with luggage that he was looking a bit like a pack horse. Sanzo tromped along behind, carrying nothing. Hakkai serenely but tiredly followed. Last of all strolled Gojyo, carting his belongings as if they were made of paper.

Resignedly opening the door to the lobby and walking up to the front desk, Sanzo paid for a few nights in two rooms.

"Why can't we have separate rooms Sanzo?" Goku whined.

"Because he's cheap, that's why" Gojyo smirked at the monk who gave him the signature melt-plastic look. Not deigning to answer Sanzo just started towards the corridors leading to the rooms.

"Hakkai, you take Goku with you to room 11. I'll share with the kappa in 12". Breaking off at room 11, Goku and Hakkai disappeared through the door. Sounds of yelling could be heard interdispursed with quite breaks where Hakkai must be been trying to calm down the excitable monkey. As Sanzo trudged down further to room 12 he could feel Gojyo staring at him intently.

"What do you _want, _kappa?"

"Why did you decide to share with me?"

"Well certainly not for the witty repartee"

"What?"

"Never mind" said Sanzo, muttering an "idiot" for good measure.

"No seriously, why?" as Sanzo opened the door.

"I don't know"

"Because of my irresistible-ness?"

Gojyo tried to break the monk out of his funk. The week had been hard. They had fought many battles with the youkai which always managed to find them wherever they were. The group was exhausted and even normally implacable Hakkai was looking frazzled. As a result, the monk had been in a stinking mood all day.

"Piss off cockroach"

"Oh we're in a fantastic funk I see"

Gojyo was tired and grumpy too, but he felt duty-bound to try to lighten the monk up. The relationship between them had been slowly getting stronger over the past few months. It seemed to Gojyo that they had moved away from 'just sex' to more of an emotional bond, though he wasn't sure that Sanzo had noticed. Gojyo was half-expecting Sanzo to turn around one say and tell to fuck off out of his life and his bed, but Gojyo hoped that day would never come.

But for now, Gojyo knew that he could break the monk's foul mood.

Sanzo dumped the bags on the bed and moved to start out the window at the garden below.

_Meh_, Gojyo thought. _I'll let him mope for a while. I wonder what's on telly?_

A/N: please review if you have any thoughts on my writing. I love reading people's opinions on my exam procrastination ;)


	2. Love Story

Disclaimer: I don't own these two. If I did I wouldn't be sharing…. ;)

Love Story

"What is this _crap_, kappa?" Sanzo motioned at the TV which was playing MTV. The room they were sharing in a small, local hotel was a little worn, but clean. Hakkai and Goku were unpacking in a room down the hall. Sanzo had been looking out the small square window when Gojyo had turned on the TV and an ungodly wailing had issued from the machine.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift, baby. She is a current _popular_ artist" Gojyo smirked and shook his head at the priest. Turning away he said under his breath "God he lives under a _rock_". Gojyo plonked down on the small chair and table which was placed near the bed.

"She sings like Goku on helium" Sanzo looked entirely unimpressed with Taylor Swift's efforts.

Gojyo grinned and pointed at the screen "She kinda looks like you- same blond hair and scrawny anemic body……"

Gojyo knew this would piss the priest off no end. He ducked his head and waited for that satisfying explosion. With any luck Gojyo hoped he could turn into a yelling match which might just lead to a frustrated fuck, which in Gojyo's experience, were some of the best.

"……Well you certainly aren't 'Romeo', kappa" muttered the Priest sarcastically turning back to the window.

Caught off guard by Sanzo's remark, Goyjo laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, pretty boy?"he leered."But I do seem to remember a certain skinny blonde who thinks I'm pretty good in the romance department" Gojyo leaned over the table to capture his priest's wrist.

"Yeah, was it one of your many and varied easy sluts?" Sanzo snatched his arm from the away from the horny kappa.

Goyjo just laughed at that one, a little discouraged that his advances were being shot down by the sarcastic, irritable priest, but determined not to let it show. "Get a grip babe; you know full well you are the only one who satisfies this beast…." Gojyo gave Sanzo his best 'fuck-me-you-know-you-want-to' look.

"Beast?" Sanzo looked annoyed at the interruption to his viewing of the streetscape.

"Want a piece of this beast, Sanzo?" Gojyo tried again, with no success as Sanzo just ignored him. Gojyo looked at his blonde lover, whose beautiful, lean body was facing the window. The spark of lust and hope which had lit when Sanzo allocated rooms was becoming almost unbearable. Moving his eyes to the wailing television, Gojyo hit upon an idea.

"_Coz you w__ere Romeo you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't goooooooo"_ Gojyo caterwauled at Sanzo.

Sanzo turned around, and gave Gojyo a look which would melt plastic.

"I won't stop until you give me a kiss"

"Fuck off kappa"

"_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while__"_

"Shut up…. _Baka"_

"_This love is difficult but it is real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messsss__"_

"_URASAI_! If you don't stop that, you'll kill someone… if I don't get you first"

"_I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come…. It's a love story, baby just say yesssssss__"_

Sanzo whipped the silver gun out of his robes and pointed it at Gojyo's head.

"Why play with _your _gun when we can play with mine?" Gojyo grinned inwardly. Almost there…..

"Oh go _die _kappa" Sanzo stepped closer…. Only to be yanked forward by Gojyo, landing squarely in the now smug kappa's lap.

"Ahh now that's better" Gojyo smirked and leered hungrily at Sanzo's ass which was squirming as Sanzo tried to get off.

"Let go _now_! Do you have a death wish?!" but Gojyo just sniggered, gently smacking the blonde's bum.

Sanzo tried a new technique. Snaking an arm around the redhead's thighs, the monk grabbed Gojyo's dick. Gojyo started and then looked at the pissed and now slightly aroused monk lying across his lap.

"Ooo ok, if that's where you want to go…" Gojyo said as he pushed the monk off his lap and onto the bed. Gojyo sat on top of Sanzo. He leaned down and kissed the monk. The kiss deepened until Sanzo broke away and reached up, tugged off Gojyo's t-shirt. Gojyo leaned down again, twisting the monk's golden hair through his fingers.

Sanzo brought his head up to nibble on Gojyo's shoulder, admiring the sleek curve of muscle over the kappa's arm. Sanzo moved up Gojyo's neck ending up smack bang on Gojyo's lips. Angling his head, Sanzo pressed his lips hard onto the kappa's. Gojyo sighed and his tongue ventured into the space between their lips. Sanzo returned the favour, deepening the kiss. Moving his hands slyly downwards, he tugged off Sanzo's robe and was working on his jeans when the door flew open and Goku raced in yelling something like:

"Food! I'm starving, and there is a nice restaurant downstairs…. Oh"

Gojyo jumped of Sanzo, who at this point was murmuring "no no no" repeatedly under his breath.

"Whatta _you_ guys doing?" Goku asked suspiciously. Sanzo's eyelid started twitching uncontrollably.

"Ah…. Um…. We… we were playing…. _Twister!_ And Sanzo just lost…." Gojyo looked pleased with the blatantly obvious lie.

"Oh…." Goku paused and was obviously processing this information. Then his smile returned "Ok then. COME ON! Food, I'm starving!" He raced out of the room as suddenly as he had barged in.

Sanzo and Gojyo looked at each other.

"I gotta remember to lock that door"

A/N: Please review or comment! I love to read comments even if they are constructive ones!


	3. I'll Try to Fix You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dammit ;)

I'll try to fix you

Sanzo got off the bed and walked stiffly over to the bathroom. Gojyo watched his ass disappear thought the door. He sighed in frustration and disappointment. He had almost managed to get the monk in a better mood. There was the sound of water running in the bathroom; the monk must be taking a shower. If that damn monkey hadn't barreled in like a runaway train, he would still be kissing and playing with the blonde bouzu.

_Now what am I going to do with 'Mr Pissed' himself? He __has to be in a better mood now_, he thought, plonking heavily down on the bed.

"Cockroach, do you know that staring at inanimate objects is a sign of insanity?"

Apparently Sanzo _wasn't _in a better mood.

Sanzo came out of the bathroom glaring at Gojyo. Towel wrapped around his waist after his shower, Sanzo's lean but toned body was pale in the dim light of evening. A flash of lust raced through Gojyo, but he tried to ignore it. They would fuck when they sorted out the monk's issues. God, he was so complicated. But maybe, just maybe it was that unpredictability which fascinated Gojyo.

Gojyo felt he was fairly simple: eat, sleep, smoke, fuck- not always in that order. However Sanzo, with his grouchiness, broken past and very un-monk like ways always seemed to be at odds with the world. It was almost like the priest had lost the emotional 'glue' which held a person together. He was a broken spirit. As much as Gojyo wished he could help the priest, he couldn't think of any possible ideas about how to go about it.

Sanzo watched Gojyo, who was sprawled across the bed, magically taking over both sides. His lover's hair, glittering ruby by day, was muted by the dim light in the room as evening fell outside. It occurred to Sanzo that the thing that marked Gojyo as a half-breed, fusion of human and youkai and thus a child of taboo, was a desirable trait among humans. He didn't know whether Gojyo would ever be reconciled with his heritage or what his brother did for him. Living with a mother who openly hated and tried kill you before dying in front of you had to scar you somehow, even though the kappa hid behind the bravado. Sanzo couldn't help it; he stared at Gojyo, the man he thought he probably loved. He was wearing an old, almost transparent t-shirt and sweats- typical Gojyo. Underneath the t-shirt he could see the kappa's wash-board flat abs. _God that man was undeniably sexy._ Only Gojyo could still look screwable in sweats.

"Now whose staring, monk?' his leer broke Sanzo out of his reverie. Sanzo was almost dry from his shower, and he walked across the room to get his clothes, only to have his towel pulled off lazily by Gojyo as he walked past the bed.

"Come here sexy" Gojyo leered again, always the opportunist, beckoning with the other hand.

Sanzo surprised Gojyo and himself as he found himself walking over to the bed and straddling his lover. Gojyo let his surprise and show on his face; he thought he was going to get the 'look'. Curling his legs around Gojyo's slim hips, Sanzo asked the kappa in a quiet, throaty tone,

"What do you want, cockroach?"

"You, baby, I want you. Are you feeling ok?" asked Gojyo noticed the monk's grey-toned complexion and was concerned.

"Yes, I am fine Gojyo. Just tired, that's all." Sanzo smiled thinly.

"Ok, babe. We'll keep our play down to a minimum tonight." Gojyo pulled his head up, and planted a kiss on top of Sanzo's blonde head. He moved down and pressed his lips passionately to Sanzo's.

"You know I'm always available to fix your problems my darling" Gojyo said, breaking away from _that _mouth and scraping his eyes down _that _naked body.

"Yeah, if my only problem is an over-active libido." Sanzo smiled dryly.

"Yes, well I'm an expert at fixing _that _particular issue…. I just wanted you to know, that I will always help you when I can, but only if you ask me"

"I know. Thank you kappa." Sanzo scooted down Gojyo a little "But right now, all I'm interested in is…" Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's cock. "This."

"_Oh. _Well you should have said something earlier! You know I'm always up for a little fun with my favourite pissy monk." That earned him the 'look' and a gentle slap on the cheek.

Gojyo sat up, and Sanzo slid, ending up between Gojyo's legs. Sanzo brought his head close, and lifting up, reached Gojyo's mouth. Gojyo pulled off his t-shirt and worked on his jeans button brushing the monk's cock in the process. Felt a jolt jump through Sanzo, as those violet pupils widened in surprise and arousal. Finally, after some interesting gymnastic maneuvers to get his jeans out the way, finally they were both naked. Just the way Gojyo liked to be. Lying back down on the bed, he pulled the monk up his left side and snuggled in close. He breathed in the scent which defined his blonde lover. Moving his hand up and down Sanzo's back soothingly, he angled his head down to kiss the monk. Lips brushing dryly at first, Sanzo wet his lips and pressed his mouth hard into Gojyo's. Gojyo opened his lips, granting access. Sanzo slid his hand up between their bodies, tracing Gojyo's chest and abs. Sanzo's hand slid down again until it reached its intended target.

This time it was gentle, maybe even healing. Certainly the light nap, lying totally entwined around each other, afterwards allowed Sanzo to begin to feel at least a little human. Gojyo lay with his head resting on Sanzo's collarbone, whilst Sanzo's hand rested lightly on top of Gojyo's stomach.

Sanzo, waking up from his doze, looked down at the melding of pale and tan, gold and ruby. A strand of ruby hair was resting on his cheek. Tugging on it gently, Sanzo kissed Gojyo's cheek.

"Wake up, time for dinner 'roach'" he said quietly into Gojyo's ear.

'Wha, where?" Gojyo mumbled and groaned. The kappa never woke up well.

"Dinner, Gojyo. If we don't be quick the monkey is going to barge in again."

That woke Gojyo up.

"Ok, ok I'm getting there."

Gojyo raised his head off from its comfortable position on Sanzo, and by sheer will-power, rose to his feet, swaying as if he was drunk. Sanzo got up stiffly, and wandered over to their luggage. Sanzo opened the bags and rummaged around. He tossed some clothing at the upright but comatose kappa. Pulling on his customary robes, he looked over at Gojyo.

"Gojyo, you put your clothes _on _not look at them."

Sanzo heard the scampering of small feet down the corridor.

"Here comes Go….."

"DINNER'S READY!" the door flew open.

"Holy shit, _what was that?_" Gojyo jumped about a metre in the air.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzo, DINNER!" floated through the open door.

Once Gojyo had worked out how to put on his jeans, the two of them were just walking out the door when "DINNER!" was bellowed at them from the other end of the hallway.

"What took you guys _sooo _long? I'm starving!"

"It's ok Goku. See, they're here now." Hakkai told the monkey soothingly.

Goku stared at Gojyo for a moment. "Hey Gojyo, you got ya jeans inside-out"

"Ugh"

**A/N**: please review! ;)


	4. You Say It Best

A/N: this probably the soppiest chapter I have written so far. Reviews would be lovely, please inform me whether they have managed to stay in character….. THANKS! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own these fantastic characters!

You Say it Best when You Say Nothing at All

"I was thinking Sanzo…"

"Oh god, please don't"

Gojyo glared in mock anger at his blonde lover, who was lying, back to him on the bed they were sharing. After a large dinner, Gojyo had collapsed on the bed, and fallen monumentally asleep. Sanzo, who had sighed loudly at the time, shoved Gojyo over and pulled the covers over the dead-to-the-world kappa. When he woke up, Sanzo lying beside him, still dozing.

"Oh shut up, pretty boy…. Now, as I was saying before I got interrupted by a skinny blond jerk was that I can't believe that Hakkai hasn't noticed our ah, interesting…." At this point Gojyo, sucking on a cigarette, gave his monk his best 'fuck-me-I'm-hot' look "sleeping arrangements…."

"Meh."

"Well it's true! Neither of them has said _anything_. Don't you think it's kinda weird?" Gojyo blew smoke at the back of Sanzo's blonde head.

"Who cares?" said Sanzo, rolling over to face the red-head.

"Well I do! What if Goku hadn't been so god-damn _oblivious _this evening? God, I'd never hear the end of it! "_Gojyo, I didn't know you liked men, you're always chasing after the waitresses…What was it like kissing a guy?_" Gojyo did a mean imitation of Goku.

"Oh honestly, Goku wouldn't notice if his ass was on fire when he is concentrating on food. He is simply not perverted enough to immediately expect sex. A great feat living with you…." Sanzo almost smiled at his own joke and looked up at Gojyo to gauge his reaction.

"Still, I can't see why are you aren't concerned. Do you really want Hakkai and Goku to know what we are doing?" Gojyo was totally oblivious, and stubbed out the cigarette butt.

"No, but I can see no point in stressing about it either. Why do you feel so ashamed about our relationship?"

"I don't!" Gojyo lied.

"There is no point in lying Gojyo." Sanzo looked directly in Gojyo's eyes, pinning him with a stare which dared him to try to lie now.

"I…." he sighed. "I just had my reputation as a womanizer going well and now I'm batting for the other team! You have to admit, I don't _look _like I'm gay." Gojyo smiled thinly. "I just don't want to seem… effeminate"

He looked back into Sanzo's eyes and saw them soften a little. Sanzo didn't really worry about things like that, but he could understand Gojyo's insecurities.

Gojyo gazed into violet, and felt emotion wash over him. He felt himself disappearing, losing himself. Reaching back into his memories of his nights with Sanzo made him feel warm and truly content and for once the kappa's dick wasn't thinking for him. Gojyo reached out and stroked his lover's razor-sharp cheek. To say it or just to leave it…..

Gojyo had wanted to say this to Sanzo for a while, but had never got up the courage. Looking back to Sanzo's face, he was again caught in his lover's intense gaze. Trying to read the monk's expressions were like trying to read a closed book. Sanzo's silver flecked eyes had a strange expression in them. He looked conflicted, but then Gojyo saw a flash of something which was as sure as he loved the irritable priest.

Sanzo reached out with both hands and leaning forward, took the kappa's face in his hands. Sanzo brought his face close until their noses touched. Sanzo's lips brushed Gojyo's. Lingering there, just for a moment. But Gojyo had captured the message behind this kiss.

A song leapt unbidden to his mind. "You say it best when you say nothing at all".

**A/N**: I know I have said this before, but if you enjoy my writing, please review! I love reading comments, and even if they are constructive, I would still like to hear them


	5. What Makes You Different

Disclaimer: I don't own- I just have fun with them ;)

What Makes You Different

Gojyo looked at Sanzo, who was dozing, and snoring ever so slightly in the front of the jeep. The sun had almost set, but the heat was hanging around like a bad smell. He watched as Sanzo's blonde hair moved in the breeze of the open top car. He had to sit on his hands to keep himself from playing with it, which would only lead to death. Violent and messy death.

They had left the hotel that morning, continuing on their journey in the jeep. They were going to camp out that night, which meant no opportunity for fun with the monk. Damn.

Whilst Gojyo was thinking this, Sanzo woke up. Horrified he had been caught sleeping in the jeep like 3 year old, Sanzo whipped his head around to check whether Goku or even worse, Gojyo, had noticed. Only to see ruby-red eyes staring right at him. Damn.

Violet eyes blinked back at him. _ Oh crap_. The monk had caught him staring. He'd never hear the end of it now.

Just then, Jeep stopped.

"Jeep is tired, so I think we'll stop here for the night" Hakkai told the rest of the group.

"What? Here? In the middle of a forest? _You gotta be shitting me!_"

"_Goku!_ Language!" Hakkai paused "Where did you learn that?" He glared directly at Gojyo, who gave him an innocent look.

"Goku, what's your problem? We are camping here. And that is non-negotiable." Sanzo ignored the whole debacle with long-suffering patience.

"But... but...." Goku stammered.

"What don't you understand about _non-negotiable_?" Sanzo opened the door and stepped neatly out of the jeep. Gojyo, relieved that the monk had seemingly forgotten about his staring, hopped out too. Sanzo dropped back and said quietly so Hakkai and Goku couldn't hear, "Don't think I've forgotten about _you _cockroach."

Damn. He had almost gotten away with that one. Following the monk quietly, he dumped his bags on the ground next to a large, twisted tree. It looked kinda like a really deformed person.

'Hakkai, I'm gonna go find some water to wash all this dust off me". Gojyo yelled over his shoulder.

_Ugh. It's so damn hot._

"Ok. If you find a lake or river nearby, tell us!" Hakkai told Gojyo pleasantly. "We'd all like to get the dust off."

Gojyo wandered away from Sanzo, who was setting out his belongings under that weird tree. He faintly detected the sound of herons. Where there were herons, there was water. It was coming from somewhere to the right.

Sanzo looked up at the sound of Gojyo's deep, rumbling voice. He had neatly set up his tent under the tree. He found himself desperately wanting to follow the kappa, for a reason he didn't want to explore.

"Hakkai, I'm going to go with the cockroach."

"Ok Sanzo. We wouldn't want Gojyo to get lost now, would we?" Hakkai smiled a knowing smile, which made Sanzo suspicious. Did Hakkai know what was going on?

"Hn" Sanzo grunted, following Gojyo's tracks off to the right.

Pulling his pack out of his pocket, Gojyo followed the sound of screeching. He came to a large lake in a clearing of the forest. It was a beautiful site- clear still water, and birch and willows ringing around the outside. It looked almost too good to be true. Grinding the butt of his cigarette under his boot, Gojyo allowed himself to give into the temptation of a swim. It was simply too hot to consider doing _anything _else. Even fuck, and that was very dire for Gojyo.

Stripping off his loose tank, black pants and boots, Gojyo stood in his boxers, enjoying the breeze on his stomach. _Oh that's good_.

Looking around, ears listening for signs of monkey intrusion, Gojyo decided to was too uncomfortable to go commando in the tent tonight because he had wet boxers. Stripping off his boxers and pulling his head band off, Gojyo walked down to the water's edge. The water lapped ever so gently against his toes. It felt cool, so very cool. Wading in until he was up to his thighs, Gojyo sighed as the heat drained off him. The rocks on the bottom of the lake were pricking his feet, but Gojyo didn't care. He was cool.

Sanzo scraped through the trees and walked into the clearing. He looked around for Gojyo, and found him, butt naked, wading into the clear, blue water.

"What is that crazy kappa thinking? There could be villagers who come here to do some fishing…. And that's all they need to see, the kappa in his birthday-suit" Sanzo talked to himself. Though, he thought, it is a pretty nice sight. He couldn't drag his eyes away from Gojyo's tanned body- wide shoulders, toned back, slim hips, firm arse and muscular long legs.

Gojyo was blissfully unaware he had an audience. He had continued to wade into the lake. He was now up to his hips in the pleasantly cold liquid. He debated whether to get his hair wet. _Yeah why not?_

Diving under the water, Gojyo sighed inwardly as the coolness slid over his chest and back. His hair streamed out behind him, lifting and spinning around each strand. The feeling was heavenly. Lifting his head up, he broke the surface with a gasp and grinned. _This was the best idea._ He felt something touch his shoulders, and spun around only to see his hair twisted and floating out behind him.He dove down again and twisted through the water, loving the feel of it sliding past him. He frolicked, splashing around, feeling young and alive, more alive than any other time that day.

Sanzo had to repress a gasp as Gojyo dived under the water. _Why did that damn man have to be so attractive? _Gojyo's hair sparkled a beautiful ruby as he swam under the surface. _Hm, that water looked nice. Maybe he would go join the kappa……_

Sanzo walked down to the edge of the lake. He threw off the robes, and neatly folded the Sutra, gun and fan in it. The 3 Aspects would kill him if he got the scripture wet. Sanzo debated whether to take off his jeans. _What's the bet that if I take them off, Gojyo will try something?_ Sanzo just couldn't be bothered. Stripping off his black top, he rolled up his jeans. Wading into the water up to his knees, Sanzo felt the thick material go as heavy as concrete on his legs. _Ugh, I can't swim like this. _He waded out again, and resignedly took of his jeans. _I'm going to have the kappa's balls if he tries anything today. It is far too hot. _

Sanzo walked into the water again, sighing at the touch of the water on his calves. He continued walking until he was up to his waist.

Gojyo heard a splashing behind him. He twisted around, thinking the monkey had followed him from the camping spot. To his surprise and pleasure, it was Sanzo. Amazingly, the priest had followed him and then _taken off his clothes of his own accord._ However, to Gojyo's chagrin he noted that the monk hadn't taken off his underwear.

"Oi monk! Whatta you doing?"

Gojyo got the look for that one.

"What does it look like?" Sanzo yelled back, muttering a "baka" under his breath for good measure.

"I didn't know you were following me…."

"Well you don't know everything" Sanzo sank down slowly into the water until he was up to his neck.

"Obviously. Considering you seem to able to take off those robes without _my _intervention"

Sanzo harrumphed and glared at the soaked red-head.

"Come on grumpy butt! Get your hair wet, it's so good!" Gojyo launched back into the water, sending a wave in Sanzo's direction.

"_No_. It takes far too long to dry."

"Oh come on! The water is fantastic!" Gojyo grinned at Sanzo and splashed the scowling monk.

"Don't you dare splash me, nutcase! You do want to _die?_" Sanzo put his hand up in front of his face.

Gojyo laughed and swam over to the monk and put his hands on Sanzo's shoulders.

"Kappa, what are you doing? _Get your perverted hands off me!_"

Gojyo laughed again and shoved Sanzo down, dunking him under the water.

Sanzo shot back up out of the water coughing and spluttering. His hair was all over the place, plastered to his skull. Gojyo dived away quickly, fearing retaliation. Turning around, from what Gojyo thought to be a safe distance, he saw the look he was getting from Sanzo. It promised death. Slow death.

"Oops. Did I get you wet, Sanzo?" Gojyo couldn't resist teasing, knowing full well this could backfire badly on him.

Sanzo slowly smiled. It was a cold and evil smile.

_Oh crap. _

Sanzo had suddenly got his hands around Gojyo's neck and was shaking him around, yelling what sounded like "Fucking idiot! I was trying to have a nice swim, and you had to just come along and annoy me! This will teach you to fuck around with Genjyo Sanzo! Die… Just die, _perverted idiot!_"

Gojyo was seriously in trouble. _I think Sanzo is actually going to kill me. _He was trying to get a breath in, but Sanzo had too good a grip on his neck.

"Sa…Sanzo! Let… me go! I'm… I'm sor… sorry ok?!!!!" Gojyo managed to gasp out.

_Oh god. _Gojyo's vision was beginning to go black around the edges. Sanzo's grip hadn't loosened. Gojyo had begun to claw at Sanzo's face, but the monk ignored him. Sanzo's lips were twisted into an evil smirk. _Does he know what he is doing?_

Suddenly Gojyo had a brainwave. He threw himself forward, and pressed his lips hard against Sanzo's smirking mouth. Sanzo stiffened and loosened his grip on Gojyo's neck.

Gojyo gasped in a deep, shuddering breath.

**A/N**: I wrote this on an extremely hot day. The lake scene I wrote with (mostly) first hand experience….please review if you have thoughts on my writing!


End file.
